Things I Loved About You
by thirteenth
Summary: Years after Goku's death at the Cell Games, Chi Chi reflects on some of the things she loved about Goku


**A/N: Hello to all the readers out there! I bring you another one-shot! It's Chi Chi thinking about some of the things she loved about Goku a couple years after his death at the Cell games. Just a couple things she loved about him. It's kind of sad, melancholy, happy at times, but most of all, it's nostalgic. Oh and if you guys like it enough, I might write a reply from Goku or something like that to this story. I hope everyone enjoys this story and leaves a review! Good or bad, I take it all! Enjoy!**

**Things I Loved About You**

The way you loved me.

The first time you said I love you, because you sounded so shy.

How during that first time that we were alone, you held my hand, and we talked for hours, and finally kissed after so long.

How fascinated you were with the life that I had before we were married. You always asked why a princess like me would want to be with a guy like you. And I always told you that it would be cruel punishment for me to be with anyone other than you. No one in this world loved anyone as much as I loved you.

When you would randomly hug me tightly and would never want to let go despite my pleas that there was work to be done.

When you told me it didn't matter that you hadn't met a lot of girls because you knew that I was the most perfect and sweetest girl in the whole wide universe.

How, in the beginning, you were too shy to hold my hand, in case I didn't want you to. But I always wanted you to.

How perfectly your hand fit in mine.

When I was pregnant for the first time, you'd carry me up and down the stairs and kiss my feet when I would complain that I was tired.

The feeling you'd give me when you'd just look into my eyes.

Your hair. Yes, it was untamable, but I loved the way it felt when I'd run my hands through your soft hair.

The first time we celebrated my birthday after we were married. You bought me bobby pins because we barely had enough money of our own. You didn't know what else to get but you knew I liked to keep my hair neat. I was surprised that you remembered my birthday at all. I still have those pins.

How you would tickle me until I would beg and plead for you to stop.

The silent moments; when all we could hear was our heartbeats. Because you would hold me. And in those moments I would feel so safe, so perfect, and nothing else would matter.

The way you would gaze at me when you thought that I wasn't looking.

For loving me at my worst.

How you would see things my way and understood why I didn't want you and our son fighting, even though I would refuse to see things your way.

Sitting at our kitchen table, with our small little family and friends, enjoying myself and you.

Even though you'd always fall asleep after we'd make love, you made sure to kiss me and hold me in your arms before you did.

No matter how many countless times I'd wash the sheets, they always smelled of you. They still do.

The way you would touch and hold me so gently.

Taking pictures of you. And with you. Because you'd make the funniest and cutest faces I had ever seen.

When I'd yell at you and tell you that I hated you and to leave me alone, you'd come to comfort me anyway because you knew that I didn't mean it.

How much of a better dad you were than I am a mom. Because Gohan liked you better anyway.

How you told me that I looked beautiful every morning when we woke up—despite how untrue I thought it was.

How our rare sparring moments would always end up with us making love in our bedroom.

How I'd sneak over and sit on your lap while you would meditate but you wouldn't care as long as I was sitting that close to you.

The way you would make me forget why I was ever mad at you by just being you, because, truthfully, I shouldn't have been mad at you in the first place.

As strong as you were, you were even sweeter and gentler.

The time you told me that there was nowhere in the universe that you felt more safe than in my arms.

How on the coldest nights, you'd offer me the sweater off your back even though you knew I had countless sweaters within my reach.

How much you had a passion for fighting and protecting the ones you love. Even strangers. Because I never knew that there could be that much passion in one person.

The way you made me feel after we'd kiss.

Your laugh. Your smile. It was your secret weapon. It could make me do anything you wanted. And I couldn't get enough of it.

How you'd tease me about my martial art skills, telling me that I was getting rusty. I'd pretend to get mad. But I secretly loved it.

They way you would make me laugh. Even if it was in the middle of our arguments.

How we lay on the roof and counted the stars at night when you couldn't fall asleep, listening to each other's heart beat.

How sweet you were to me every time we made love.

How clueless you were at times. Because I am too.

How you would admit defeat and say sorry when I wouldn't let you win a fight.

Your gift for storytelling. Gohan wasn't the only one who enjoyed late night story time. No one tells stories the way you did.

How you would take me on late night walks through the woods where we would just talk and listen to the serenity of the night.

The way you made the butterflies in my stomach flutter up a storm every time I saw you smile.

Our sons. Even though I'm still jealous that they both look like you and not at all like me, they are the best gifts that you could have ever given me.

How much you made me love you.

But now these are things of the past, since you died, since you left me. I can't help but think of you all the time. And it's painful because you aren't coming back. So I'm trying to get over these things. It's hard to get over every single one of these ways that I loved you because there are so many more than just these. But I'm doing it slowly. I'm doing it by replacing them with things that I don't like about you. Too bad that there's not a lot of those. It's not working too well. I know that the things I loved about you will each still forever be in my mind and my heart eternally. Because anytime I see something, anything, it reminds me of you. Especially our two boys that you left behind. And anytime I'm really happy and when I think I've gotten over you, I get sad. Because I wish you were here with me so I could share that joyful moment with you. You were my first and only everything. My first date, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love. I will never forget you. Even if I tried hard enough, I couldn't. Honestly, I still love all those things and everything else about you. I still love you. I miss every one of the ways that you made me love you. I miss us. I miss you.


End file.
